Duck!
by leefpool
Summary: Ducks invade the RiverClan camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy :)**

**A/N: I'm going to have a special face every chapter, and they'll each have a name. This chapter's face is called, 'Priceless.' $_$ You can name the faces if you want, but they're still gonna have their original names.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Chapter 1

Creekfeather yawned as her sleep lifted. The den was empty, and she could hear Dawnshine organizing patrols. She gave herself a quick grooming and eagerly headed out. She wanted to be in a hunting patrol. However, when she came out into the clearing, all the patrols must have been sent out, because the only other cat there was Dawnshine. _Oh… I guess I won't be going on a hunting patrol after all. _Creekfeather had only been made a warrior half a moon ago, and the fact that she loved fishing was well known among the clan. _I guess the other clans are right about us being lazy-fish eaters. I can't even get up early enough to get on a hunting patrol._

Creekfeather approached Dawnshine, and was about to ask if she could go hunting on her own. But Dawnshine spoke first. "Let me guess; you want to go hunting. You don't have to ask to go on your own you know, you're a warrior now. But you're also young, so I'll come too, just in case."

Creekfeather was startled "Um… okay." _That went quickly. _Then happy excited feelings rushed through her. "I mean, yeah, sure, lets go. Race you to the river!"

It was sunhigh when Creekfeather padded into the camp, holding a fish in her jaws, Dawnshine right behind. She set down her fish on the fresh-kill pile. After Dawnshine did the same, she volunteered to go back and get the rest of their catch. Creekfeather agreed, and Dawnshine raced off. _Well, that was a good hunt. _Creekfeather heard a flapping noise. _Hang on; what's that?_ She glanced at the sky, and saw a several ducks flying down toward the camp. She looked around; nobody else seemed to hear them. She sighed. "Duck!" She yowled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ducked.

Creekfeather let out an angry growl. "Not that kind of duck, the other kind." But before anyone could register what she had said, the flapping suddenly became much louder, and then there was a flurry of wings and webbed feet as the ducks landed in the camp. She let out another angry growl. "Now look, your ignorance has made it so we have extra work! We've got to drive them out. Come on, warriors-and apprentices, of course- fight the ducks!" She let out a battle cry and raced forward.

All the cats let out angry and annoyed yowls before they also raced at the ducks... who each just flew to another spot while quacking. And then more ducks came. And more came. And more came. before long, they outnumbered the cats. "It's not working!" Creekfeather gasped, chasing a duck toward the camp entrance while it continuously quacked. She spotted their leader climbing up on top of the log where he addressed the clan.

"Riverclan, retreat from the camp. There are too many ducks." He yowled. The kits stumbled out of the nursery. "We'll fight for you, Froststar! Leave it to us, and don't be scared." But their mothers came out and nudged them back inside.

"But Froststar, we can't just go. This is our home, and the ducks might never leave!" Another cat called.

"Yes, I know. But we can't afford to waste our energy on something we most likely won't accomplish. Now, retreat."

Creekfeather stared up at their leader in shock. _Leave our home? Just abandon it? We should protect it with our lives, not leave it when we can't fight. What's he thinking? They're just ducks, all they ever do is quack_

Froststar stared down at them with hard eyes. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

All the cats stood still in a moment where all the ducks landed, and stopped quacking. Then they turned and swiftly ran to the entrance. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this… leaving our home. Now that hunt this morning was wasted. _Then she realized something. _Or maybe it wasn't…._

They all headed to the river, and stopped. Dawnshine was there, collecting fish in her jaws. She turned, and dropped the fish in surprise. "What are you all doing here?"

Froststar came to the front of the group to answer her. "The camp has been overrun by ducks."

At these words, Dawnshine looked even more surprised. "Why didn't you just chase them out? They're only ducks."

"Because they just kept on landing again in a different place. We had to leave."

Dawnshine glanced behind them. "Well… where are the queens, kits and elders?"

Now it was everyone else's turn to be surprised. "I guess… we… forgot them." Froststar said hesitantly.

_Uh-oh, here comes the panic storm..._

Dawnshine looked panicked. "We have to send a rescue patrol, immediately. I'm gonna lead it. Who else is coming?"

"No one," said Froststar. "Ducks bite, you know, and we might need backup to get the ducks out of the way."

"Exactly! Ducks bite, so we have to get the kits and elders and queens back before they're injured!"

Froststar sighed. "Don't worry. In case you haven't noticed, we forgot Mallowfur too. She will be able to heal them if they are injured."

"But on her way to the nursery she might get injured, and she might not have the right herbs, so we _must_ send a rescue patrol."

Froststar sighed. Again. "No one's going, not yet; we have to get back-up first. I'm sure the ducks won't bother our medicine cat. Now everyone, eat and rest. We'll get back-up tomorrow"

"But where do you suppose we'll get that back-up from? Another clan? We'd be exposing weakness, and it would just make them think even more about how we are 'lazy fish-eaters'. And they'd try to take the kits away so they wouldn't grow up to be 'lazy fish eaters" too!"

Froststar sighed. _Again._ "What matters is protecting our camp and our clan. If we have to expose weakness, we must do it. Eat, rest, _now."_

Creekfeather padded to the pile of fish from her earlier hunt, and chose a plump carp. She settled down on a good patch of ground to watch the sunset, and took a bite of the fish, though she didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. A tabby tom sat down next to her. "Can you believe we're actually doing this? I left my mate in the nursery! I'm worried about her. Uh, want to share that fish? I really don't feel like fishing, and everyone already emptied the pile."

"Sure, Blackstripe. I'm not very hungry anyway."

After eating the fish, they settled down. Creekfeather made a nest out of moss and ferns, and Dawnshine settled down next to her. With the warmth of a clanmate, and comfort of a comfortable nest, Creekfeather managed to quickly fall asleep.

Later that night, Creekfeather woke up. She didn't know what had made her wake, but something felt missing. Creekfeather suddenly realized that she felt cold, so she slowly turned around.

Dawnshine was gone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, though I won't blame you if you didn't. I never thought I was very good at writing animals, and it's not as funny as I hoped it would be, and it was short… and I personally think you probably didn't enjoyed it very much…. $_$ But please, review so I know if you did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here's the update!**

**Double thanks to sunburstkitty and Moonbeam141 for their encouragement, and thanks to Storm-Eyes-Osprey and Almighty Ironic Empress for their reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Oh no… she must have gone to try to get the kits and elders! I'll have to go and get her. _Creekfeather rose to her feet and silently padded toward the camp. As she got nearer, she could hear the ducks. Then an angry yowl. _Dawnshine!_

Creekfeather raced toward camp, the sound of ducks and flapping getting louder all the while. Finally she reached the camp entrance, to find Dawnshine stumbling out with duck-dirt all over her and a disgusted expression on her face. "There's _t__ons_ of duck-dirt in there! And I don't get how they're able to survive with the smell. Wait, Creekfeather? What are you doing here?"

_Okay… "_I was looking for you."

"Okay. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Uhh, how am I staring at you?"

"Like I'm the weirdest cat in the world."

"Oh, sorry." _Now down to business._ "But why did you run off and try to get them on your own?"

"Well, I came up with a strategy where I hunted as many ducks as I could, and brought them back to you guys along with the queens, kits, and elders, but it was so slippery from the duck-dirt, I couldn't do that. And now, seeing _that,_ I don't think I would want to eat one."

Creekfeather sighed, an idea forming in her mind. A plan. "Alright, that was a pretty good strategy for single cat to take on, but you should have known there would be duck dirt all over the place, with that many ducks. But you should have asked for back-up. There's probably several other cats who would have accompanied you."

Dawnshine bowed her head guiltily. "Sorry. But I thought that if I woke anyone up, they'd report me to Froststar."

"Well, now _I'm_ going to report you to Froststar."

Dawnshine looked up. There was a panicked look in her eyes. "So soon? can I at least wash off first?"

"No. You're coming now."

Dawnshine bowed her head again, and they padded back to the river. After a few moments, Creekfeather took a few steps sideways. Dawnshine smelled awful.

* * *

Creekfeather shook Froststar awake. "Wha-? Im trine to seep…." Creekfeather shook him again. "Wha-?" He said again. "I thold dyou-" then he caught sight of Dawnshine, and seemed to wake up. "Why in StarClan's name are you covered in duck-dirt?"

"That's what I came to you to talk about. Dawnshine tried to save everyone back at camp."

"You still haven't told me why she's covered in duck-dirt."

Creekfeather huffed. "Isn't it obvious? There's duck-dirt all over the camp!"

"Oh… we're going to have to clean that out later."

Creekfeather wrinkled her nose at the thought, but pushed it out of her mind. "Back to the point!" she hissed.

"Oh, right. So, Dawnshine tried to get the kits and queens and elders back. Well, before I say anything else, I'll say she has to go wash off that duck-dirt and that smell, before it dries on her fur."

Dawnshine let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She rushed to the stream.

"Well, it would be a curse to all of us if that smell remained."

* * *

A bit later, Dawnshine came out of the river. But she still smelled bad, so Froststar told her to go back in.

"So, why did she go on her own? There's several other cats who would have gone with her."

"Well, she thought that if anyone found out they would report her to you, so she came up with a plan to hunt enough ducks so that they would be out of the way, but that didn't work because the duck-dirt made it slippery."

"I see… well, that's a good one-cat plan, we could probably use it in some other way."

"Yes, well, that brings me to my plan."

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna tell you the whole thing when we have back-up. I don't want to have to explain it twice. But I'll tell you one thing about it now; we'll need six extra cats."

Dawnshine walked over to them, dripping wet. "Am I still stinky?"

Froststar scented the air around her. "No. Now, I want to ask why you why you went, why you didn't follow the orders to stay here?"

"Well… I… I just couldn't sleep, knowing that the others were still there. They probably couldn't sleep either, with that _smell_ hanging around them. For all we know, there might be duck-dir-"

Creekfeather cut through her words. "Can we stop talking about the duck-dirt please? It's making me feel uncomfortable."

"Uh… sure. It _is_ a rather disgusting subject. Anyway," she continued. "I just couldn't leave them there. Though, I have now." A rueful expression crossed her face.

"Well, don't worry. We'll go to ThunderClan tomorrow to ask for their help. In the mean time, you two should get some rest before dawn. Tomorrow, we take back our camp."

They nodded, and both went back to their nests.

* * *

When Creekfeather woke, it was near sunhigh, Froststar was nowhere to be seen, and everyone else was already awake, except Dawnshine. _She didn't really get much sleep last night. _Creekfeather stretched and gave herself a quick grooming, before padding to a white apprentice with a black paw nearby. "Scorchedpaw, do you know where Froststar is?"

"Oh!" She jumped in surprise. "Uh, he's off at ThunderClan getting back-up."

"What? On his own?"

"Well, it's not like they're going to attack the RiverClan leader, alone in the forest or anything. Unless they think he's hunting, though they probably won't. The other clans think we wouldn't know what to do if a mouse was sitting on our paws."

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right. But when did he leave?"

"Mmm… a bit after dawn, when he thought the ThunderClan leader would be awake. I bet he had to wake all of ThunderClan just to see him, though."

"Thanks." She padded to the steam to get a fish. _A bit after dawn… I'd better get this fish fast._

And that's exactly what she did. She ate her fish quickly as she could without choking, and just in time, because Froststar was padding through the ferns with the ThunderClan leader and five ThunderClan warriors right behind him, just as the last piece of meat slipped down her throat.

* * *

**So that was it, and I hope it was as good as the last chapter. Though, I'm pretty sure this one didn't have as much funny stuff. ^-^**

**Okay, so my sister, leafdapple3, asked me to 'advertise' her fanfics, in return for her advertising mine, even though I didn't ask her to. So, if you want something really funny, read Hypnosis, which has a crazy Sandstorm in the beginning. And there's Fire Alone, which is about 'If the prophecy about Firepaw/Rusty was misinterpreted', and there's Cold, a LigtningClan Challenge, and finally, Pranked, which she **_**might**_ **be giving up for adoption.**

**Almighty Ironic Empress, I've been reading your story, Untrained Harmony, and I really like it! Keep up the good work!**

**~leefpool ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter! *****~* ****Thank you, Moonbeam141, for checking out my sister's stories!**

**CinderPeltLover, I completely agree with you. Froststar is stupid, and it makes him funny!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Creekfeather padded silently around the camp with Froststar and the apprentices. They positioned themselves to jump in. Creekfeather peered through the reeds, and watched the warriors slink into the camp, and jump on the ducks. Quacking broke out everywhere, and the ducks that came waddling toward their end of the camp.

"Alright," Creekfeather whispered, "go!" The apprentices all jumped in. They immediately slipped, as expected, but it worked anyway. All the ducks fled back to the other side in panic, where the warriors chased them back. The apprentices, again 'as expected', were still on the ground, so Creekfeather and Froststar jumped out of the undergrowth. There were too many ducks to fight alone, but the apprentices were soon on their feet and helping. They all (including the warriors) drove the ducks into the center of the camp. The ThunderClan warriors hopped out and kept them from getting out through the sides, so they had no choice but to fly into the air. several warriors jumped up and caught some of them, aiming for the biggest, since they thought the biggest was probably the strongest, and therefore their leader. The ducks flew off, and didn't come back.

Froststar ran onto the log where he made the announcements, slipping on duck-dirt several times before he could talk. "Good riddance! Hope you all drown in your next pond!"

The queens came out of the nursery, and after their mates greeted them with tons of licks, one said, "Don't say that, it's a bad example for the kits"

"Yeah, good riddance! I hope you never get to make your dirt in here again." the apprentices yowled.

"_And_ for the apprentices."

"Well, I'm not sorry."

The queen who had been talking ran up and scratched Froststar on the nose.

"Hey! What was that for? You should _never_ scratch your leader on the nose."

"Well, you should _never _set bad examples for young cats."

Froststar sighed. "Well, to the point. Clanmates, we have won. And even though we had to ask for help, it was a noble victory."

Creekfeather glanced around, and noticed that the ThunderClan cats looked a little angry. Froststar seemed to notice it too, because he added, "But we feel much gratitude toward our helpers, and would like to return the favor. They may choose any gift except territory, since that is what we just fought to get back."

The ThunderClan leader stepped out of the crowd. "I would like to request that you would simply answer to our call for help when we next ask for it."

Froststar nodded. "Of course. Now, who would care to join me in a celebration for getting our camp back?"

All the cats cheered.

"Great! But first comes the dirty job. We have to clean the camp."

Everyone groaned, and a lot of them wrinkled their noses.

Creekfeather thought for a moment. "I've got an idea."

"Well, let us hear it. Your last idea worked gloriously." Froststar said.

"We get some big sticks and use them to push the duck-dirt toward the entrance, then push it to the river."

"Hmm… that could work. Lets go find some branches."

* * *

"Alright, everyone! We're done. Lets prepare a feast of duck and fish."

_At last… that took way too long._ Creekfeather dragged a branch out of the camp, then went to the river to help catch new fish. The ducks had eaten the whole fresh-kill pile, and they'd had to solve the 'mysterious mystery of the mysteriously missing fish', as Froststar called it.

After catching about six fish, Creekfeather headed back to camp and helped sort the fish depending on what kind they were.

When they were done setting up, Froststar went to the ThunderClan leader. "As another gift to show our gratitude, we ask that you would either join our feast, or take a duck home with you."

"Thank you, we shall take a duck home with us. But to show our gratitude for that, we will drop off five water voles at your border tomorrow at sunhigh."

"Wonderful! We will return that favor by giving you any left over ducks from our feast."

"How kind, Froststar. Then we will return that favor with another five water voles."

"Oh, then we should return that fav-"

"Froststar, can we get to the feast? We can't sit around returning favors all day."

"Oh, right. Meadowstar, we give you this duck." Froststar nudged a duck toward him, which he had four of his warriors carry.

"Thank you. See you at sunhigh tomorrow."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short and probably not that funny… won't happen again.**

**Okay everyone, don't think this is the end just because they got back their camp. I've got plans! *evil glint*.**

**Now, I've got assignments for a couple of you.**

**sunburstkitty, you give me a fur color. Moonbeam141, you give me a cat eye color. But you guys don't have to unless you want to.**

**I hope to see comments from you guys! See ya next chapter. *****~***

**~leefpool**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah, I didn't keep last chapters promise. Both this chapter and the last are 700 and something-rather words long. {-.-} I'm sleepy… and lazy….**

**Anyway, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Amberclaw padded through the camp entrance at the head of his patrol, holding a squirrel in his jaws.

It had been a few days since he had been on the patrol to help RiverClan, and he still didn't feel all that happy about it. If you asked him, RiverClan could deal with their own problems. _They're weak, running to another clan for help._ Meadowstar broke into his thoughts. "Well, the squirrels are plentiful this year. I can hardly believe your whole patrol is carrying them."

"Yes, there are a lot of them living on the other end of our territory."

"Well, then we shouldn't be low on food this leaf-bare."

A sudden chirping, squeaking noise, like a whole bunch of squirrels, started to emanate from the forest.

"What's that?" Heads popped out of dens and conversations.

"I'll go check it out." Amberclaw padded out the camp entrance, and the next thing he knew, he was being trampled by a group of loud squirrels. "What-ow!-

in StarClan's name?" As soon as the last squirrel hopped over him, he got up, but was knocked over by a cat, and almost trampled again as a bunch of other cats raced by. "Ow!" He looked up. "Watch whe-" the cat that had knocked him over was Meadowstar.

"Amberclawthereyouarthecamp'sbeenoverruncomeon!"

Amberclaw stared at him. "What are you talking about? Can you repeat that?"

"Inamomentcomeon!" he raced away.

Amberclaw followed closely behind, wondering what he meant, and what he'd even said. _Well, I'll find out in a moment._

They finally stopped at sunning rocks, where the rest of the clan was gathered. "_Now_ can you repeat it?"

"Yes. I said, 'Amberclaw there you are the camp's been overrun come on.'"

"You mean overrun by squirrels?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, RiverClan had a similar case a few days ago where their camp was overrun by ducks, and I had to make a six-cat patrol to help them."

Amberclaw sighed. "I know, I was one of the six cats."

"Oh, were you? Good for you, then. Helping other cats is good."

_He has such a bad memory!_ Amberclaw thought.

"Now, lets start planning things. I think we should send someone to check on what the squirrels are doing tonight, then make proper plans, then get help from Riverclan, since they agreed to send help next time we asked."

Amberclaw nodded. "Sounds good to me. I'll be the someone who checks on the squirrels."

"Excelent! For now, Amberclaw, my loyal and trusting deputy-not your deputy, mine- will organize a couple hunting patrols. Everyone who is not assigned on a patrol, go gather stuff for nests."

* * *

Amberclaw padded toward the camp, careful not to step on twigs or dead leaves. he settled down by the dirtplace tunnel and peered through it, eyes on the squirrels.

They were doing something strange. They were all gathered around the fresh-kill pile, and the dead prey was scattered about in lines and sorted by what they were. _That's strange. Are they eating them?_

But they weren't. They were putting leaves on the dead animals that looked like herbs, and they had their heads bowed as if they were mourning. _Are they holding… a ritual?_ He frowned. Why would they be holding a ritual? They were only squirrels, after all. _Maybe they're smarter than you think._ Amberclaw pushed that thought away. _They're just prey._

The squirrels started getting up. Some of the rather old looking ones went and started to pick the dead rodents up and carry them toward the camp entrance. _uh-oh, better go._ Amberclaw padded swiftly and silently back to sunningrocks.

"Amberclaw, I've been looking for you everywhere! Where were you?"

"Meadowstar, for StarClan's' sake, we already told you; he's the cat who went to check on the squirrels."

"Oh, you did, Willowleaf? Well then, Amberclaw, Whats the report?"

"The squirrels were doing something strange. The fresh-kill pile was scattered, and sorted in piles depending on what kind of animal the prey was. And-"

Meadowstar gasped. "Were they eating him?"

"No, but they were putting leaves on them that looked like herbs, and then they started to do something that looked like mourning. After they mourned, or whatever they were doing, some old looking ones started to pick up the dead animals and take them out of camp, and that's when I left."

"Hmm… it sounds as if they were doing a ritual. They sound so much like a clan, maybe we should have them join us!"

Amberclaw stared at his leader. "What? But their just squirrels! Maybe it only _looked _like they were doing a ritual."

"Perhaps. Anyway, everyone should get some sleep. We'll get help and make plans tomorrow."

* * *

**I had to choose my own fur/eye colors. Oh well, I chose something I like, and it was fun. {-.-} Amberclaw is black with amber eyes. I should tell you what Creekfeather looks like, too: silver tabby with sage-green eyes.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I felt bossy last chapter when I asked for fur/eye colors, and that made me feel guilty, so, sorry about that.**

**~leefpool**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo sorry for not updating for so long! Blame it on writers block, my original stories, and laziness. BTW, I'm gonna start replying to reviews.**

**Gingehfish: Thanks! :)**

**Indigostartherandomkitty: I hope I spelled your name right… yup. SquirrelClan.**

**To all the other reviewers and readers: Thank you for R&R-ing!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Amberclaw padded through the forest, wondering why Meadowstar was always making him do everything. Sure, he had volunteered to check on the squirrels, but he was making him do everything else….

He was on his way to the RiverClan border, and it wasn't even dawn. It really wasn't nice to be up this early, especially when you had stayed up late planning how to get a camp back, even though they had been supposed to do that tomorrow, and Amberclaw was practically tripping over his own paws. He recalled what had happened earlier when Meadowstar woke him.

_Amberclaw felt someone shaking him awake. "Angersaw, lake up and go through the riverland boulder."_

"_Whuff? I'mv seepy…."_

_The shaking became more vigorous. "Amberclaw! I've chosen you to to go get help from RiverClan. Now, wake up and go get it."_

Amberclaw let out a growl of frustration as he reached sunning rocks, cold because the sun had not yet risen. _He could have just woke me up at dawn. I probably would have been able to catch the dawn patrol without being half-asleep the whole time if he had. _He settled down on the tallest rock, and stared across the river. Before he knew it, he heard cat voices.

He jerked his head up, and realized that he must have dozed off.

"Hey, why is there a ThunderClan cat up there?"

"Did he sleep there? If he did, he's going to get sick."

"He looks like one of the cats who came to help us with the ducks."

Then they noticed he had woken up, and the one that recognized him called.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?"

"Meadowstar sent me to talk to Froststar. Squirrels invaded our camp."

"Oh. Come over here then, over the stepping stones."

Amberclaw shook himself and headed down the rocks and over the stepping stones, to the RiverClan patrol.

"Alright, this way." Amberclaw followed the RiverClan cats to their camp, where almost everyone seemed to be asleep. The patrol led him to their leader's den.

"FROSTSTAR! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" one of them screamed into the den.

A moment later, Froststar came out screaming, "HOW COULD YOU, CREEKFEATHER? YOU DIDN'T LET ME HAVE MY SLEEP! YOU ARE EXILED!"

"Hold on I'm not the one who shouted into your den. That was Blackstripe." Said the cat who had recognized Amberclaw.

"Oh, okay then. Who's the visitor?"

"Some ThunderClan cat."

"Okay, Some ThunderClan Cat, why are you here?"

"My name is Amberclaw, not 'Some ThunderClan Cat,' and I was sent by Meadowstar to get help. Our camp has been overrun by squirrels."

Froststar gasped. "Really? Because, a few days ago, our camp was overrun by ducks, and we had to get help from ThunderClan."

Amberclaw sighed. "I know, I was one of the cats sent to help."

Froststar gasped again. "You're from ThunderClan?"

"Yes. One of your cats said that just a second ago."

"Creekfeather and whoever else is on your patrol, why did you bring the enemy to our camp?"

"He's here to ask for help. Remember? They get to have our help next time they ask for it, in return for them helping us."

"Oh, yeah… so, how many cats do you need?"

"I don't know. We don't even have a plan yet."

"In that case, I'll go, and I'll bring Creekfeather, because she's good at planning, Scorchedpaw, because she's good at hunting, and I'll bring Dawnshine because she's my deputy, and… who else… Stormfoot, Speckleface, Boulderfur, Dustflower, and Brokenlegs."

"His name is Brokenfoot, not Brokenlegs."

"Whatever. Blackstripe, go get everyone I mentioned."

"But why don't I get to go?" Blackstripe complained.

"Because you're too noisy. Now, go and get the other cats."

The cat, who seemed to be named Blackstripe, drooped his tail, but obeyed.

"Froststar, I'm beginning to get a plan."

"Okay. You can explain it to us along with the ThunderClan cats."

"What I mean is, we'll need to bring Blackstripe for it."

"Oh, really, Creekfeather? Well, you can go and tell him then. And help him get the cats."

The cat, who seemed to be named Creekfeather, nodded and went after Blackstripe.

Amberclaw sighed. "How long is this going to take?"

"A few minutes."

And a few minutes later, Amberclaw was leading them into ThunderClan territory. He led them to sunningrocks, and called for Meadowstar.

"You got the help. Good!"

Amberclaw jumped and turned around, and saw Meadowstar standing behind the group of RiverClan cats he had just brought. "Don't do that!" he hissed.

"Okay. Does anyone have a plan?"

"I do," said Creekfeather.

"Then explain it to us."

And she did.

* * *

**Again, so sorry for not updating, and thanks to all R&R-ers!**

**P. S. Review and I'll give you cookies... I've got a million of them, see? (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) And whoever has the 15th review gets this jumbo one: (:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**P. P. S. Sorry if parts seemed a but rushed, I had writers block you know...**

**~leefpool**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's your chappie!**

**Okay, I never say that. Anyway, two faces of the day cuz I forgot the last one; !.! -.-**

**Sorry for the wait, my fanfiction writing pattern has been going like this: half forget about the fanfiction for a while, then randomly write a whole chapter in a day or two.**

**RTR (Reply to Reviews):**

**Indigostartherandomkitty: Yeah, total idiots! XD Here's your cookie! (::)**

**Potatotheumbreon: I'd appreciate it if you said more than just 'Cookie' in your reviews. Thanks! (::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Queen Rebelle: Yes, they are! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (I'm reading one of your stories; keep up the good work!) (::)**

**Onto the chapter, and thanks to all reviewers!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Amberclaw crouched at the edge of the thorn barrier, waiting for a squirrel to come out.

He couldn't believe he'd agreed to be thoroughly scented with fox-dung. Even if everyone else had, it wasnt like that was supposed to make him feel any better.

After what seemed like a whole day, a squirrel finally came out. Amberclaw pounced immediately, killing it before it could make a sound, and passed it to the line of Clanmates behind him, who passed it down to the cat who knew exactly what a fox bite looked like; Blackstripe.

After what seemed like another day, The squirrel was passed back down, now looking like it had been killed by a fox.

Silently, Amberclaw padded to the edge of the camp, and tossed the fresh-kill as far as he could into it. After that, he loudly ran off into the forest. If these squirrels were really like a Clan, they would be holding a ritual. Or running after Amberclaw for revenge on the 'fox.' Either way, they'd planned what to do.

When he reached Snakerocks, he stopped. He heard squirrels in the distance, but they didnt seem to be getting any closer.

"They aren't coming this way, let's head back for the ambush."

Nine cats came out from behind the rocks, five RiverClan, four ThunderClan. They joined Amberclaw and set off back to the camp.

When they got there, they found the ten other cats on the mission positioning themselves.

"Everyone get into position!"

The rest of the cats got into place. From where Amberclaw was, he could see that the squirrels seemed to be holding a ritual. That's what made him feel guilty for what they did next.

"Three… two… one… go!"

Creekfeather's command sent everyone leaping into camp.

Amberclaw hit the ground and balanced himself, then found that he was being dragged to the ground by some squirrels. _No!_ He flung them off and pounced on one, killing it with a blow to the head. He whipped around when he felt tiny claws sink into his tail and saw a squirrel holding on tight. He lunged at it, but it slipped out of the way and he ended up biting his own tail. He growled and pounced at a couple squirrels who were fighting a RiverClan apprentice and killed one while the apprentice fought the other. After that, Amberclaw took out countless squirrels, and the battle seemed to end in no time at all.

The leftover squirrels ran into the forest in defeat, and the battle was simply over.

"Well," the two leaders were facing each other. "I'd like to thank you, Froststar, and all of your Clanmates, for helping us. To return the favor, we'll give you a bunch of these squirrels."

"Why thank you! In return for that, we'll bring as many water voles as we can catch to you in two days!"

"Thank you! We'll give you five sparrows tomorrow in return for that."

"Oh, how nice of you! we'll give you five of a random rodent for that."

"Thank you! We'll give you-"

Amberclaw slapped his tail over his leader's mouth. "We don't have to give a gift in return for a gift every time; just give the ones you already decided and finish it."

* * *

**Sorry it was short! If I had kept on writing the battle, it would have gone on forever. And there was twenty cat fighting, so it had to end quickly... **

**Anyway… I need some ShadowClan OCs, so please give me some! And don't PM them to me.**

**Anyway, I'm going to post a new story soon. Just as a warning, it is NOT a comedy. It's going to be somewhere around hurt, horror, and angst. But I'd like you to check it out please! Thanks!**

**Thanks again to all R&R-ers, and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**~leefpool**

**P.S. I'm going to give a virtual cookie to you if you review, but if your review only has the word 'cookie' in it, you don't get a cookie. And it's two cookies if you send an OC as well! -.- (Sorry if that looks gloomy; it's just the Face of the Chapter…)**


End file.
